create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Amath (Shapeshifter)
Please do not use my OC without my permission.- Snowclaw5553 Amath is a 20 year old, in human terms, gifted shale shifter from the Amethyst clan. Appearance Amath has a broad face, and a skinny frame. The right side of her face is ripped with scars. She has natural purple hair that hangs down her back, with a stand that gets in her face all the time. She has large eyes, with purple irises and black sclerae. Personalty Amath is tempermental. She can be chill one moment, then pissed off at something a second later. She naturally brooding, and can be seen as hard core, and mean. She has a mean sense of humor. Abilities Shape shift- She is incredibly powerful turning inot different multicellular items. Then again, she has been doing this her entire life. Shift objects- She is farly good at changing non living things into other, larger or smaller, non living things. She can hide others with the enlarging if items. This takes a lot of concentration. Shift the mind- This used to help others calm down from something terrifying. She often does this to memories or to shift them from awake and hyperventilating, to calm and asleep. ‘Shift future’- This is an extremely hard move for Amath, and is a last restort aswell as being her finishing move. This is where Amath shifts the outcome of a situation that looks bleak to what she needs it to be, sometimes it turns out a little better as she can only guarantee one aspect of the future. Relationships Love interests Obsi Obsi and her where the only two to make it out alive of each others stone shifter clans. Since the clans had strict rules over going anywhere except with in the other clans, they could never return. Friends Fletcher To her, Fletcher is a little brother that needs a little protection from the ‘older brother’ of the group. The ‘older brother’ being Obsi. She also teases him like an older sister would. Elliot Amath’s relationship is rocky. First of all he almost gets Fletcher killed multiple times. Second of all Fletcher is so happy with him so she is torn between yelling at him, and making sure no one hurts him because she hasn’t seen Fletcher happy ever. She is Fletcher big sister figure after all, which means she is going to glare at Elliot when she wishes. Weapons Amethyst long sword Since she comes from the Amethyst clan of the stone shapeshifters, she has a very sharp amethyst long sword with a black leather grip, and silver head. Trivia * She is a Gemini. * She used to live in a ‘Haunted house’. * She has a Starwolf named Diana, and two air horses named Cloud and Smoke. * Blue power aura. * Anything that she turns into, is purple. * She was orginally made on Flipanim.com Gallery C063FA11-876B-4757-8E53-30D57BD9B6CE.gif 685CA6C2-AC28-4809-92D5-1C2EDA467357.gif Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Females Category:Mortals Category:The Trees Category:Alive Category:Pan Category:Shape Shifters Category:Gemini Category:Air Elementalist